


Comfy Cozy

by LenaBrightRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Daisuga Week 2017, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Winter, Winter Wonderland, sassy sugawara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaBrightRose/pseuds/LenaBrightRose
Summary: Daichi expected to spend his sick day suffering quietly on the couch as he wanted TV, but when you have a co-captain like Sugawara there is absolutely no possibility of Daichi's expectations becoming reality. When Suga arrives with soup, magazines, and unbendable will, all Daichi can really do is go along for the ride and wait out the storm with the boy who had taken it upon himself to help his captain get better.





	Comfy Cozy

When Daichi had texted Suga that he wasn’t going to be at practice because he was sick what he expected was a ‘get well soon’ text and a nice relaxing afternoon lounging on the couch watching reruns of his favorite travel show. What he got was a ‘how sick?’ text and furious knocking on his door about half an hour later. He stumbled off of the couch, answering the door while trying to put his best face forward. “Hello?” he said, but wasn’t answered as Suga pushed past him with an unwieldy bag and a pile of magazines in his arms.  
  
“Good morning, Daichi,” Suga said brightly, shutting the door behind himself against the wind and snow. “I hope you just got up to get the door.” Daichi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped aside, bemused.  
  
“Why aren’t you with the team?” Daichi asked, but his voice was so scratchy that he could barely understand himself. Suga gave him an unimpressed look and tsked Daichi.  
“I gave them the day off because their captain is dying and I am fairly certain that we haven’t had a snowstorm like this in decades. Go lie down, Daichi. I made you some soup,” he said, brandishing his bag.  
  
“Really, Sugawara, I’m fine,” he whispered hoarsely, waving his hand to dismiss the tutting co-captain. “It’s just a cold.”  
  
“Well if it’s just a cold then with some good TLC we can get you up and running again by tomorrow. Besides, it’s not like you’d be able to go anywhere in this storm; the weather outside is frightful. Come here,” he grabbed Daichi’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom. “You need to lie down.” He made Daichi sit down on the bed and warned him to stay put while he disappeared for a moment, returning with the soup he’d promised and settling down on the edge of the bed.  
  
“You’re acting like I’m a first-year,” Daichi grumbled but Suga merely smiled as he handed Daichi the bowl and spoon, draping a napkin over his lap as Daichi begrudgingly sipped at the soup. He hated to admit it but the rich bone broth was delicious and the noodles cooked to perfection. It was still piping hot and the steam sent the fragrant aroma into the air. Once Suga seemed sure that Daichi would eat all of the meal he’d prepared he reached forward, ruffling Daichi’s short hair, and stood. He walked around Daichi’s room as he always did, as if he needed to reacquaint himself with the generic pictures on the walls and dull curtains covering his sole window. His hands were clasped behind his back and he swayed, lips pursed as if he were humming, but no sound escaped his lips. He stared out the window for a long moment, watching the snow drifts pile up even further. He finally spun and swung around the room with a pleased smile on his face.  
  
Suga turned on the radio and swung his hips unconsciously to the music as he hummed along, opening the closet. He pulled out a seemingly endless pile of blankets as Daichi watched nervously, regretting for the first time being adult enough to have a closet entirely for blankets. “You have so many blankets, Sawamura,” Suga hummed, pleased. “I’m glad I didn’t have to bring any. You’re so grown up.” He giggled and Daichi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.  
  
“Are you just here to make fun of me?” Daichi inquired, and Suga gasped in mock shock as he spun around, tossing Daichi a pair of his pajama pants.  
“Of course not! I mean, I’m here to get you better too. After all, a big strong man like you needs someone to complain to when he’s come down with the man-flu, right?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daichi snorted, catching the flannel pants and shaking his head.  
  
“It means whatever you’d like. Now hush and get changed while I go get a thermometer.” Suga waggled his fingers over his shoulder as he vanished into the bathroom and Daichi grumbled but changed and laid down, tucking one arm behind his head as he tried swallowing and immediately regretted it. He had been certain that his escapade with the team in the snow wouldn’t have done so much damage, but here he was, being babied by the Karasuno mama like he was a first year. When Suga returned he set the thermometer on the bedside table as he pulled the coversheet over Daichi, starting to layer blankets over the sheet. Daichi had expected a few more blankets to cover him up, but grew increasingly worried as the silver-haired boy showed no signs of stopping.  
  
Suga boy piled a mountain of blankets over Daichi, humming as he trapped his captain under the pile of quilts and duvets. “This is unnecessary,” Daichi started but Suga shushed him with the thermometer he shoved under Dauchi’s tongue, tsking all the while.  
  
“Now take that like a good boy and stop talking. You’re just gonna hurt your throat more.” Daichi rolled his eyes, an innuendo he’d never speak aloud running circles in his head, and let Suga pile one final blanket on him and read his temperature. “Psht, it’s 38.4. You’re not going anywhere until this gets down to normal. Honestly, it was going out in the snow yesterday, wasn’t it? I knew I shouldn’t have let you do teambuilding exercises in the snow.” Suga slipped under the corner of the covers, hanging his own feet out from under the blankets as he claimed a full side of the bed, and scooting close to Daichi.  
  
Daichi looked up as Suga settled beside him, leaning on the headboard. “Close your eyes, Sawamura, I’m going to read you to sleep,” Suga nearly cooed, a slightly mocking tone to his syrupy voice. Daichi narrowed his eyes but Sugawara smiled infuriatingly and opened the first winter-themed magazine. He cleared his throat with an ease Daichi envied and stared to read a boring ass article about the origins of Christmas carols that Daichi didn’t care about. Perhaps that was Suga’s intention, because the captain felt himself start to nod off, head resting against Suga’s hip despite the heat that the blankets were already infusing into his body. Suga’s hand drifted to Daichi’s short dark hair, combing through it as his blunt hails scratched across the captain’s scalp.  
  
The combination of Suga’s hands and voice and the soft Christmas music playing in the background sent Daichi into sugarplum dreams. It took a few minutes until Suga noticed Daichi’s closed eyes and smiled fondly at his boyfriend. “Comfy cozy are we, hmm?” Suga hummed as he leaned down, setting a gentle kiss against Daichi’s forehead. Daichi’s eyelashes fluttered, but otherwise he didn’t stir and Suga smiled again, opening his magazine again as he settled in for the night next to the man he loved with the storm raging outside and showing no sign of stopping.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry, vague allusions to Christmas carols are all I can handle this time of the year :P Stay safe, and I'll see you on the flip side.


End file.
